Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Aku bahagia telah memilikimu dan tentu malaikat kecilku, 2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita, mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. IM BACK JUSSEYO! pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao
1. Prolog

Title:Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:T

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jongsoo

-Yoogeu as Do Yeon

-Aleyna Yilmaz as Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Aku bahagia telah memilikumu dan tentu malaikat kecilku,2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita,mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. FF abal-abal belum tamat udah keluar sequel,summary agak muram its GS FF pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao/other

"APPAAAAA EOMMA THULUH ANGUNIN APPA NGUN NGUN IHHH APPA BOBO AYAK EBOOO"

"Hihihih papapapa"

.

.

"Pagihh babyhhh"

"Pagi baby,cepat ke kamae mandi kau bauu"

.

.

"Mamamamama tututu"

"Ne chagi sebentar ne"

.

.

"Eommaaa Eon akalll"

"Hiks hiks huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Soo kasih mainan nya"

.

.

"Hei Sooo wahhhhhhhhhhh sudah jadi hyung ne,kkk Jumma juga bawa aega nama nya Myeon dan Dae mereka seumuran Soo"

"Alooo Soo,aku Dae"

"Aku Myeon"

"Dan kami embal hihihi"

.

.

"Soo kalau sudah malam ayo tidur chagi"

"Nyo ental agi appaa"

"SOO HENTIKAN SEKARANG ATAU APPA SITAA PSMU"

"Hiks hiks huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

.

.

"Dengar ne bukannya appa marah Soo,Appa sayang Soo dan Yeon kalian... kalian beharga bagi appa nak"

"Maapin Soo thama Eon alau udah akal thama appa hiks"

.

.

"Omooooo eonnie itu aegamu aigooo cantik sekaliii"

"Ck,dia namja Lay namanya Xihan nama aegamu siapa?"

"Xingfan"

.

.

"Ciattt ciattttt thelangggggggggggggggggggggg"

"Baekkkkkkkkkkk tolong akuuuu"

"Wahhh Chanhyun menurun dari mu ne"

"Biarkan saja Tao,ohh jadi siapa nama aegamu"

"Huang Seok"

.

.

"Seokkk enapa aluu thini ain thama Hyun ama yang ainn nya"

"Nyooo athti theluu"

.

.

"Apa?kau harus beradengan ciuman dengan Sohee?"

"Ne,otthoke bagaimana ini"

.

.

"Kai aku menyukaimu"

"Tapi aku sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo,mianhe noona"

.

.

"Hiks jujur padaku Kai kau punya hubungan apa dengan nya"

"Baby sunngguh kami hanya partner"

.

.

"Selamat Kyungsoo anda positif hamil"

"Apa?"

.

.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Eon akal unya sae agiii holeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hihihihi"

.

.

"Gomawo baby gomawo"

"Ne cheoma"

.

.

"Selamat Kyungsoo aega mu seorang yeoja"

"Ku beri nama ia Kim Mi Kyung"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Sae angan teliak-teliak nyo ental thakit"

"Hihihihi nyoo nyoo nyoo"

.

.

"Papapa kit kit agii"

"Ne chagi"

"Alau gitu Kyung akal obatin papa"

.

.

"Kai menderita strres cukup berat,itu mengakibatkan sakit pada kepala nya. Usahakan Kai tidak boleh memikirkan yang membuatnya sakit atau mungkin akan terjadi yang tidak di inginkan"

"Hiks hiks baby kembalilah"

.

.

"APAA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ISTRIKU"

"Seharusnya ku tau kau masih mencintai nya bukan"

.

.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan,sebenarnya yang kau cintai itu siapa"

"Keduanya"

.

.

"Tidakkk Jong Dae hiks sadarlah"

"Apa yang terjadi pada dia yeobo"

"Hiks sepertinya dia di perkosa oleh orang lain"

.

.

"Walau dia terus menyakitiku tapi hatiku ingin selalu berada di sisinya"

"Kau terlalu sempurna untukknya"

.

.

"Maafkan aku yang terus melukaimu"

"Tak apa asal kau berada di sisiku,maafkan aku juga tidak bisa menjaga diriku"

"Aku mencintaimu dan aega yang kau kandung meski dia bukan anakku"

.

.

"Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku,saranghae baby"

"Nado saranghae"

Next/Delete

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

FF belum kelar malah rilis sequel nya hehe

ini gambaran future Kaisoo dkk haha

gimanakah kawan bagus kaaahhhhh?

ahh riview yang banyak neee

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

Title:Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:T

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jongsoo

-Yoogeu as Do Yeon

-Aleyna Yilmaz as Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Aku bahagia telah memilikumu dan tentu malaikat kecilku,2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita,mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. I'M BACK GUYS :') pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao/other

Pagi menyinari kamar pasangan yang sudah 3 tahun membina rumah tangga mereka. Seorang namja tan berumur 23 tahun masih tertidur pulas,mengingat ia pulang jam 12 malam. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka memperlihatkan anak kecil berumur 3 tahun dan sang adik berumur 1 athun yang batu bisa merangkak mengikuti hyungnya. Soo -anak berumur 3 tahun- berkacak pinggang melihat Kai -appa nya- masih tertidur pulas

"APPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA ANGUN DAH AGIII"teriak Soo,namu Kai menghiraukan Soo malah ia menaikkan selimutnya

"Hihihihi papapapapa"Yeon pun menaikki kasur di bantu oleh Soo,Yeon menepuk pipi Kai dan mengecup pelan pipinya dan ajaib nya Kai langsung membuka mata dan melihat kedua pangeran nya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ih apppa bobo ayak eboooo"ejek Soo,Kai terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pelan pipi chubby anak nya

"Mianhe chagi,appa baru pulang jam 12 malam"tangan nya kembali terulur mengelus kepala kedua anak nya bergantian

"Ata eomma epet angun eluth thelapan"Kai menggangguk kecil,ia pun bereanjak dari kasur,membereskan nya lalumenggendong Yeon serta menggenggam tangan mungil Sooo

"Pagi baby"sapa Kai mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo,lalu menaruh yeon di tempat duduk bayi

"Pagi Jongie,kau pasti sangat kelelahan ya"ucap nya sambil menaruh makanan di atas meja lalu mengelus kepala nya lembut

"Ne baby,aku masih ingin beristirahat"ucap Kai menghela nafas nya pelan

"tapi kau juga harus makan Jongie aku gak mau kamu sakit,arraseo?"Kai menatap istrinya penuh cinta dan kasih sayang/eaea

"Arraseo "Kyungsoo tersenyum senang,lalu mereka mulai makan dengan tenang hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok. Kai membersihkan daerah mulutnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan pergi menuju kamar mandi

"Mama tutu"Yeon merentangkan tangan nya,Kyungsoo tersenyummelihat Yeon sangat menggemaskan,Kyungsoo menggendong yeon lalu mengecup gemas pipinya sedangkan Yeon hanya tertawa senang. Soo yang melihat keharmonisan eomma dan sae nya turut tertawa senang

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja membereskan semua isi rumahnya,Kai sedang main bersama kedua pangeran nya di taman. HP Kai yang berada meja bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk dari 'Sehun',Kyungsoo mengambil benda persegi itu lalu mengangkatnya

"Yobseo "

"Yobtheo...jummaaaa Sooo nya da?"Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis nya,di layarnya tertulis 'Sehun' tapi kenapa suaranya seperti anak kecil atau jangan-jangan Sehun berubah menjadi anak kecil?-_-,ahh ya ya ini suara XIhan sahabat Soo

"Oh ada Xihan,Soo lagi main sama Yeon,waeyo?"

"Dak,Xihan au kethana jumma thama eomma appa"

"Ohh arraseo Xihan,annyeong"

"Nyonggg jummaaa"Kyungsoo menutup telepon nya menatap kembali benda itu ada sebuah pesan masuk bertulis 'Yoon Sohee' namun rasa nya tidak sopan jika ia membuka pesan itu. Tapi ia sangat penasaran isi psan itu. Akhirnya ia membuka pesan itu

From:Yoon Sohee

'Kai-ya,annyeong dear :3'

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya,siapa gadis bernama Yoon Sohee ini?kenapa ia memangggi suami nya dear?apa Jong In nya selingkuh?ia menggeleng kepala nya kuat,tidak dia bukan orang seperti itu. Ya ampun mungkin yoja ini menyukai suaminya benar-benar tidak tau mau. Kai membuka pintu mereka berdua dan menatap istrinya memegang hapenya erat,perlahan ia mendekati Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dari belakang

"Baby dari dari siapa hum?kenapa kau sangat muram"Kyungsoo meliriknya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan

"Dari Yoon Sohee,kenapa yeoja itu memanggilmu dear?"tanyanya sangat pelan,menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Kai membulatkan matanya saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan pesan dari yeoja itu.

"Baby percayalah,aku hanya mencintaimu sayang"Kai membalikkan badan Kyungsoo,sedangkan sang empu hanya menunduk menahan bulir air matanya. Kai menatap istri nya bersalah,sungguh ia hanya mencintai istrinya. Dia tau bahwa Sohee menyukai dirinya,namun ia hanya menganggap Sohee partner nya di k-drama

Tangan nya terulur menghapus air mata istrinya,membawa belahan hati ke dalam rengkuhan nya,Kyungsoo terisak pelan lalu memeluk namja tan yang ia cinta. Dia percaya Kai tidak selingkuh,dia juga percaya Kai tidak mau melukainya juga buah hati mereka dan ia sangat tau tangisannya adalah kelemahan yang paling Kai tidak suka

"Percayalah baby saranghae jeongmal saranghae"Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dalam dekapannya,setiap Kai mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya selalu membuat jantung nya berdetak hebat sama seperti Kai mengatakan nya dulu

"Nado jeongmal saranghae,Jongie"Kai tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban sang istri. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo serta buah hati mereka. Ia harus membahagiakan keluarga kecil nya hingga tetes darah terakhir

TBC!

i'm back guys :')

olaa gak lama udah ketemu hiks ada yang kangen sama gue?*read:kagakkkk!

ok fix!maaf kalau gue bisa back sekarang gile aje gue kayak diectur ngurusin perusahaan babeh tugasnya bejibun beuh u.u

setelah menggalau Kris belum nongol lagi,Luhan yang ikutan quit,dan rumornya bakal kawin,rumor Tao yang katanya mau quit juga dan bang Umin SJ yang baru wedd kemarin

akhirnya gue back dengan deadline tugas gue sebagai author :)

but gue bakal publish FF rada lama sorry ya guys

ini pendek ya :/ sorry sebenarnya ini FF udah ge catet di buku supaya gak lupa jalan ceritanya cuman ya itu tiba-tiba gak bisa save FF ini takut rated M kali ya :v

but setelah gue oprek sana sini dia akhirnya mau save FF abal ini

gimana serukah?atau mengecewakan?

maaf gue mau review kalian di chaps selanjutnya

gue tunggu review nya ok!

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^9


	3. Chapter 2

Title:Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:T

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jongsoo

-Yoogeu as Do Yeon

-Aleyna Yilmaz as Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

cerita sedikit ada perubahan mohon harap maklum #bow

Please if you don't like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Aku bahagia telah memilikumu dan tentu malaikat kecilku,2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita,mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. FF abal-abal belum tamat udah keluar sequel,summary agak muram its GS FF pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao/other

Author POV

Rumah sederhana itu di datangi oleh pasangan HunHan serta sang aegy bernama Oh Xihan,Xihan tampak begitu sangat senang melihat sahabat nya begitu mereka sudah sampai di Rumah KaiSoo. Bahkan kabar gembira bahwa Luhan sedang mengandung lagi yang berjenis kelamin yeoja,Kai jadi ingin mempunyai seorang putri.

"Soo,ain yuk"Soo hanya mengangguk senang,sambil tersenyum senang

"Eon,au kut ain thama yung?"Yeon terdiam sesaat

"Hihihihihi"jawab nya mengangguk imut

"Chagi main nya hati-hati kalau ada apa-apa panggil appa ya?"Soo hanya mengangguk semangat,lalu memdorong kursi dorong Yeon menuju ruang main yang tidak jauh dari ruang keluarga

"Ya ampun rasa nya seperti sudah lama bertemu"ucap Luhan memecah keheningan

"Ya eonnie ya ampun,kan kalian sudah 3 bulan tinggal di China"Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengelus perut yang mulai membuncit

"Aku tidak meyangka kalau noona akan hamil lagi,wah Sehun apa perlu aku berguru denganmu?"tanya Kai,pasangan itu hanya tertawa kecil

"Kau ini,kenapa masih belum cukup?"Kai hanya menggeleng kecil

"Bukan begitu rasa nya aku memiliki putri,tapi ku sudah bahagia di karunia dua putra yang imut"Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kepada suaminya

"Wah kkamjong sudah dewasa rupanya hahaha"Kai hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar sahabat albino nya itu

teng nong teng nong

"Jongie aku buka dulu pintu nya"Kyungsoo mengecup pelan bibir sang suami lalu beranjak membuka pintu,sedangkan pasangan yang di depan nya hanya cengo apa yang barusan mereka lihat

"Kyungsooooooo"ucap yeoja mengelantun indah pendengaran Kyungsoo

"Eonnie?"Kyungsoo sedikit kaget namun detik kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum nya

"AAAAAA bagaimana kabarmu dengan kkamjong hum?"tanya nya memeluk sebentar Kyungsoo

"Kami baik-baik saja eonnie?senang bisa melihatmu keadaan sehat"ucap Kyungsoo pada Jong Dae 'yeoja itu'

"Haha syukurkah kalian sehat,sebentar Myeon...Dae.."panggil nya pada namja kembar yang bernama Myeon dan Dae

"Mereka aegymu eonnie?"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap si kembar

"Ne Kyung,yang baju hitam Myeon sedangkan yang baju putih Dae"

"Nyooooong jummmaaaa"sapa mereka kompak

"Aigoooo kyeoptaaa,ayo masuk eonnie Jongie pasti senang bisa melihatmu"ucap nya dan ia baru menyadari Jong Dae tidak bersama Suho

"Mencariku?"tanya nya yang mengagetkan Kyungsoo,Jong Dae hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo

"Astagaa!oppa!"Suho hanya terkekeh lalu merangkul istrinya ke dalam kemudian di susul si kembar dan Kyungsoo

"Jongieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"teriak Jong Dae langsung memeluk sepupu nya itu

"Wo wo noonaa"Kai kaget bukan main,dia sangat kaget ketika Jong Dae menghadang tubuhnya kencang"

"Hey hey jangan membuatku cemburu yeobo walau itu sepupumu"Jong Dae melepas pelukkan nya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan suaminya

"Lu-jie lama tidak bertemu"Jong Dae memeluk pelan yeoja bermata rusa

"Ne Jong Dae,aigo aegy kalian lucu sekaliiiiii"ucap Luhan mencubit pelan si kembar

"Noona melupakanku"ucap Sehun yang sangat datar,Jong Dae tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk pelan namja albino itu

"Tentu tidak Sehunie,kau tambah tampan"pujinya sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah,membuat namja itu terkekeh pelan

"Ah Dae sama Myeon kalau mau main di sana ada Soo,Yeon sama Xihan"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ruang main,mereka berdua mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang main

"Pethawat kan endalat ten"ucap Soo sambil menurunkan pesawatnya

"Hihi apten Soo ukan ten"ucap Xihan membenarkan

"Hihi Soo bitha nya ilang ten Xihan"Soo melihat dua namja kembar um mungkin setahun lebih tua darinya

"Aloo umm Soo"sapa mereka sedikit gugup,Soo dan Xihan saling berpandang satu sama lain lalu kembali menatap keduaa kembar itu

"Alo,yung thiapa nyo"tanya Soo dengan polos nya

"Umm Myeon ini nana icala nya?"tanya Dae menatap kembaran nya

"Umm ami eldua aegy Dae eomma"Soo mengetuk jari mungil nya di dagu lalu mata nya langsung berbinar

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JUMMA?"kedua kembar itu hanya terkekeh melihat imut nya Soo

"Aku Dae"ucap namja berbaju putih

"Aku Myeon"ucap namja berbaju hitam

"Dan ami embal hihihi"ucap mereka kompak

"Hihihihihihi"Yeon hanya menepuk kedua tangan mungil nya senang

"Yung thini ain aleng thama Xihan thama Soo thama Eon"ucap namja bermata rusa berkulit pucat

"Nyoooo yuk ain aleng"mereka pun bermain bersama canda tawa mereka terdengar hingga keluar,membuat rumah sederhana itu makin ramai

"Wah mereka tampak begitu akrab ne"uap Suho memulai percakapan

"Hum,bahkan mereka begitu thenang"tambah Sehun,Kyungsoo menyuguhkan teh hangat untuk para tamu dengan senyum yang tetap mengembang di wajah cantik nya membuat Suho kembali merasakan perasaan yang dulu ia lupakan

'Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai Jong Dae,tapi senyum Kyungsoo membuatku teringat masa akan bersamanya'ucap nya dalam hati menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

'Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan'Jong Dae hanya menutup mata nya lalu menyesap pelan teh nya

* * *

"Yuhuuuuu sepedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa/?"teriak happy virus couple,Jong Dae melirik kedua sahabat virus nya itu memeluk kedua nya erat

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa aku rindu kaliannnn"Kris memandang ketiga orang dewasa memutar nya malas,padahal mereka hanya beda berapa blok tapi serasa sudah lama bertemu 1 abad

"Ck,mereka hanya berbeda blok kenapa berlebihan sih?"Lay yang sedang menggendong sang jagoan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Kris

"Omo Layyyy ahhh ya ampun"Luhan memeluk yeoja diple itu dan menatap sang aegy yang masih betah di gendongan sang eomma

"Aigooo neomu kyeopta,siapa nama nya?"Lay tersenyum cantik sambil menurun kan Xing Fan aegy nya

"Xing Fan,chagi ayo beri salam"Xing Fan mentap ahjumma bermata rusa itu tersenyum memperlihat kan diple di sebelah kanan nya

"NYOOONG JUMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Luhan menciubit pelan pipinya dengan gemas,sedangkan Fan hanya terkekeh pelan

"EOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"teriak Xihan menghampirin Luhan lalu memeluknya

"OMO!LU-jie,dia namja tau yeoja?"tanya Baekhyun,Luhan memutar mata nya malas

"Yak!dia ini namja,mana ada yeoja semanly dia!lalu bagaimana dengan aegymu itu Baek!"BAekhyun hanya mencurut bibir na mungil

"Tentu saja namja!nama nya juga Chanhyun"Luhan mendecak kecil lalu kembali memerhatikan buah hati nya

"Ne ada apa chagi?'Xihan hanya menjawab dengan mengelus perut nya pelan tanda ia mulai lapar

"Aigo~ jie dia seperti yeoja sangat cantik"Luhan mendelik membuat Lay terkekeh pelan

"Eomma eomma,Eon ayak nya antuk"Soo menatap sang adik yang terus mengucek mata nya secara berulang,Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggendong bayi montok itu ke dalam dekapan nya

"Aigoo jadi sekarang Soo sudah jadi hyung?"tanya Kris memandang Soo yang sudah bertambah besar

"Nyoo juththi,Soo dah adi yung thekalang hihihihi"Soo hanya tersenyum ceria memancarkan sangat bahagia nya ia menjadi seorang hyung

"Kalau gitu janji dengan ahjushshi kalau Soo harus menjaga dongsae Soo,yakso?"ucap Chanyeol dan Kris memberikan jari kelingking mereka

"Akthoooooooo"ucap nya semangat menautkan jari kelingking mngil nya kepada kedua ahjushshi nya

* * *

Kai memeluk pelan sepupu dari china nya itu ahir nya tiba di Seoul bersama keluarga kecil nya,sang keponakan tampak nya masih malu-malu dengan pertemuan nya dengan ahjushshi. Kai hanya berjongkok dan mengelus pelan kepala nya.

"Seok-ah sudah lama bertemu ne,kau sudah besar rupa nya"Huang Seok -nama nya- ia hanya menatap ahjushshi nya masih malu

"Maaf Kai,dia masih malu"Kai beranjak berdirir lagi dan menggangguk paham sepupunya

"Aku mengerti Tao-jie,masuklah kalian pasti lelah tadi saat perjalanan"mereka pun masuk,Soo menatap sepupu nya datang menghapiri nya dan memeluk nya erat

"AAAAAAAA SEOK"Seok melepas genggaman tangan nya lalu memeluk balik sepupu nya itu

"Hihi Soo yungggg"jawab nya singkat

"Soo,tu thepupu Soo yang ali Ina?"tanya Xihan mentap Seok lekat

"Nyooo ni thepupu Soo,Seok ini Xihan,Hyun,Dae yung,Myeon Yung,thama Fan"Seok hanya membungkuk sopan sambil malu-malu

"Uahhh yuk ain alenggggggg"teriak duo kembar,membuat dia sedikit terkejut lalu bersembunyi di belakang Soo

"Hihihi maaf yung,Seok thedikit alu thama olang alu adi yung haluth thabal nyo"kedua kembar itu menggangguk semangat lalu membawa Seok untuk bermain bersama

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah Kai,Jong Dae dan Suho memutus kan pulang kedua anak kembar nya sudah tertidur pulas dalam kamar nya. Kedua bocah kembar itu tadi merebut Soo saat mereka bermain,bahkan semua aegy di sana sampai bingung yang mereka perdebat

_'Dae,Soo itu au ain thama Myeon!'_

_'Dak!Soo au nya thama Dae!'_Soo menatap kedua hyung nya bergantian begitupun dengan aegy lain nya seakan-akan Soo adalah mainan baru

_'Yung,Thetop!ata eomma thama appa alau thaudala dak oleh elantem dak aik!Soo au ain thama yung alau dah dak elantem agi!'_begitulah kata bijak Soo membuat kedua bocah kembar itu menggangguk dan menatap mata Soo berbibar

Jong Dae mencium kedua aegy nya lalu beranjak pergi menuju ruang keluarga,melihat sang suami yang tak jauh dari kamar si kembar sedang menatap foto jadul nya bersama Kyungsoo yang sedang...berciuman...

Jong Dae hanya menghembus pelan,apa ia harus di sakiti lagi sama seperti dulu. Apa ia harus bercerai dengan Suho?Jong Dae menggeleng pelan,tidak!aegy nya akan tertekan melihat kedua orang tua nya berpisah,ia tak mau kedua anak nya sedih. Mata nya menghapus air mata nya kasar lalu kembali menghebuskan nafas nya pelan.

"Yeobo..ayo kita tidur"dengan gagap Suho menyembunyikan foto nya dan mengangguk patuh sang istri,kemudian mereka pun menuju kamar mereka. Kini mereka sudah berbaring,jika Suho sudah tertidur pulas Jong Dae masih belum bisa menutup mata nya. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata nya memhon kepada yang maha kuasa agar ia kuat menjalani ujian yang ia hadapi.

* * *

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"tangis Yeon di siang bolong membuat Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan melihat bayi montok nya jatuh habis belajar jalan.

"Stttt uljima chagi"Kyungsoo menggendong bayi itu mengelus punggung nya dengan sayang,tak lama kemudian Soo dan Kai baru saja sampai di rumah nya

"Eommaaaaaaa~ Eon pa?"tanya nya melihat sang dongsae menangis hingga hidung nya memerah

"Tadi jatuh saat belajar jalan"jawab nya sambil terus mengelus punggung mungil nya

"Ohhh atuh?"Yeon menatap boneka yang sedang Soo pegang tangan nya menjulur ke arah boneka itu

"Maaa uhhh uhhh"Kyungsoo melirik boneka berbentuk jerapah itu,oh Yeon ingin bermain dengan boneka baru hyung nya

"Soo boleh pinjam boneka nya?"Soo melirik boneka nya lalu memeluk nya erat

"Andwaeeeeeeeee ni oneka Soo ali apppa,Soo alu ja eluk oneka nya. Sae kan udah anyak onekaaa"ucap nya sambil memeluk boneka nya posesif

"Uhhhhhh uhhh"Yeon terus menunjuk boneka itu ia ingin sekali bermain dengan boneka hyung nya itu

"Kasih pinjam ya Soo,lihat Yeon ingin bermain dengan bonekamu chagi"Soo semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya

"ANDWAE,ONEKA NI UNYA SOO EOMMA!SAE DAK OLEH INJEMMMM"tiba-tiba saja Yeon kembali menangis kencang memeluk sang eomma erat mengetahui diinya tidak boleh di pinjam kan boneka nya oleh sang hyung

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"Soo dengar appa chagi"Ka berjongkok mentap sang anak lembut,Soo menatap balik appa nya

"Soo sayang Yeon gak"Soo hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya

"Kalau sayang,boleh kasih pinjam boneka nya?"Soo melihat sang dongsae yang masih menangis

"Api oneka nya unya Soo,kan Soo apet ali appaaa"kai tersenyum lalu kembali mengelus kepala anak sulung nya

"Kan bisa main bersama chagi,mainan Soo kan mainan Yeon juga. Nanti kalau Yeon gak sayang Soo bagaimana hum?"Soo membulatkan matanya,andwae!dia sangat menyangi Yeon sae nya,

"Andwae!Soo thayang Eon appaaa,nyooo Soo athih ijem oneka nyaaa"kai tersenyum merekah,ia tau Soo sangat menyangi Yeon sang adik apapun demi tawa sang adik ia rela berbagi apapun walau awal nya ia tak mau. Kyungsoo menurun kan Yeon di atas karpet,Soo perlahan mendekati Yeon lalu memberikan boneka nya kepada sang adik.

"Nih yung athih injem oneka nya,angan angith agi nyo?maafin yung sae,yung dak makthud uat sae angith"Yeon berbinar lalu memeluk boneka hyung nya erat,senyum mungil nya merekah kembali ketika sang hyung akhir nya memberikan boneka nya. Perlahan ia merangkak sambil memeluk boneka lalu mencoba berdiri dan berjalan sedikit demi sedikit,dan ia memeluk hyung nya sayang. Kai dan Kyungsoo terkejt melihat si bungsu akhir nya berhasil berjalan walau hanya jarak dekat tapi ini perkembangan yang bagus.

"Yungggggggggggg"ucap nya sambil memeluk hyung nya erat seolah-olah ia mengucakan terima kasih

"Hihihi"Soo hanya terkikik geli sambil memeluk sang adik penuh kasih sayang

TBC

huweee!alay!hai hai

maaf kalau liburan kemarin gak full comeback

itu karena aku sakit :'3 etdah malah detik-detik mau masuk sekolah

mungkin FF ini semakin terlantar/? karena jadwal yang makin padat

tapi aku usahakan bakal updet kok

malah udah dapet FF baru yang di kasih juduj Dr. Ice 'remake nya Dr. Frost'

hehehe urusan gini aku emang jago -,- girilan sama pelajaran kok mentok?

gimana?how?otthoke?kumaha?

pokok nya review ok!next updet FF nya ADT,BOM,FMEYE,MI,RPD

mohon tunggu updetan nya #bow

salam mbah kope/?

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaa ^o^9

reply of review:

JonginDO: neeeeeeee sudah updet

yixingcom : ne itu benar,sebenarnya aku tadi nya mau pake yg itu sih tapiudh kagik kyungsan jadi deh pupus sudah. Btw nama panjang Yeon itu Kim Do Yeon

MbemXiumin : neee sudah uodet

Initial D 0326:neeeeeeeeee maaf baru balas sekarang beb *centil

younlaycious88 :Eon,soo gak punya saudara kembar -,- itu adik nya

JonginDO: gomapta review nya

Guest :#bow mianhe jika hanya preview

hyunie young : chaps pertama sudah updet ini sudah chaps 2

ViraaHee : coba baca nya di balik o,O mungkin bisa membantu/plak

Tabifangirl : muehhe pastinya xD


	4. Chapter 3

Title:Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance, Hurt, Friendship, GS

Rated:T

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

-Kyungsan as Jongsoo

-Yoogeu as Do Yeon

-Aleyna Yilmaz as Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-EXO member

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

warn! typo(s) everywhere!

alur sedikit di ubah dari prolog nya

Please if you don't like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Aku bahagia telah memilikumu dan tentu malaikat kecilku, 2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita, mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. FF abal-abal belum tamat udah keluar sequel, summary agak muram its GS FF pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao/other.

author pov

Burung berkicau di pagi sangat cerah, membuat sesosok namja mungil sekitar 1 tahun itu mengucek matanya pelan. Matanya langsung menangkap siluent sang hyung dengan matanya masih tertutup. Kim Do Yeon -namja mungil itu- mengembangkan senyum kecil nya, karena semalam sang hyung bercerita panjang tentang petualangan peterpan dan mereka tidur dengan berpelukan. Tangan nya terulur menempuk pipi sang hyung dengan gemas.

"Yunggg"namun Soo masih belum bangun, dan memilih menaikan selimutnya.

"Yung athih antuk Eon"Yeon terkikik pelan lalu kembali menepuk pipi sang hyung.

"Yungggg"ucapnya yang masih berusaha membangunkan Soo dari tidurnya.

"Eon, Yung athih antuk. Kan thekalang agi libul"Yeon merengut kesal, dan memilih menuju eommanya yang pasti sudah berada di dapur. Perlahan kaki mungil itu turun, dan membuka pintu nya -karena pintu mereka sengaja tidak di tutup dengan rapat- dengan langkah semangat dan hati-hati ia menuruni tangga sambil berpegangan. Setelah ia mendarat di lantai bawah, ia kembali berjalan dengan riang menuju dapur dimana sang eomma sedang memasakan serapan untuk mereka.

"Ma~"Kyungsoo melirik si kecil lalu tersentak kaget melihat sang bungsu sudah ada di bawah tanpa pengawasan sang hyung.

"Aigoo Yeonie, mani appo hum? mana hyung?"ucap Kyungsoo, sambil mengecek tubuh kecil itu takut-takut ada luka.

"Lum ngun"ucap nya singkat.

"Belum bangun? aigo, chagi kenapa turun sendiri hum? nanti kalau Yeon jatuh bagaimana?"Yeon cuma natap Kyugsoo dengan mata tajam nya yang di wariskan dari Kai.

"Tutu"jawabnya singkat sambil menatap sang eomma polos, Kyungsoo mengecup pipi gembil nya gemas lalu menggendong bayi montok itu ke dalam gendongan nya. Jongsoo meraba kasur nya terasa ada yang ganjal, bukankah Yeon tidur bersamanya tadi malam? lalu dimana adiknya? atau jangan-jangan peterpan menculik adik kesayangan nya? seketika mata bulatnya terbuka sempurna mengingat sang adik tidak ada dalam dekapannya.

"Eon!"teriak nya namun kamar nya tetap hening, biasaya adik gembul nya itu akan menyahut. Soo mulai panik jangan-jangan peterpan menculik adiknya, dengan secepat kilat ia menyambar handuk lalu pergi mandi, setelah selesai ia menaburkan bedak keseluruh badan mungil nya dan memakai cepat pakaian nya, tak lupa menyisir dan memberi parfum khusus anak kecil. Kaki kecilnya terus mengajaknya menuju bawah, memberitau sang eomma bahwa sang adik hilang.

"Eoh, Soo kenapa lari-lari?"Soo menghentikan larinya lalu menatap eommanya mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Kyungsoo menatap putra sulungnya.

"Eon ilang, adi (tadi) malem kan bobo thama Soo? eomma ginana (gimana) alau Eon ilang di ulik (culik) petelpan?"Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Soo yang kelewat polos itu, ia hanya mengacak surai nya gemas.

"Ih eomma! Eon ilang! enapa eomma alah (malah) melusak lambut Soo!"ucap nya geram namun seketika ia terhenti ketika mendengar derap kaki dari belakang Kyungsoo.

"Yung?"Soo menerjap mata mungil nya berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Eon!"dengan semangat nya Soo memeluk Yeon, membuat sang adik keheranan.

"Soo, jangan buat Yeon terheran seperti itu"Soo melepas pelukkan nya dan menatap Yeon yang sedang memandangi nya heran.

"Yung awatil eon ilang di ulik petelpan! jadi Yung ulun (turun) ke awah (bawah) uat nyali Eon! elus (terus) Yung au nyelamatin Eon aali (dari) petelpan"ucap nya panjang membuat Yeon terkikik kecil walau ia tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan oleh Soo, namun ia tau sang hyung mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Hihihihihihi"pintu mereka pun terbuka, menampakan siluent namja tampan yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan nya.

"Aku pulang!"Soo menatap ke arah pintu, dan mata nya langsung berbinar ketika ia melihat sang appa pulang. Kai tersenyum lebar merentangkan tangan nya meminta Soo agar memeluknya.

"APPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"ucap nya berlari dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kai, Yeon dengan riang nya langsung berlari untuk memeluk sang appa.

"PAAAAAA"senyum Kai semakin melebarkan senyum nya ketika kedua jagoan nya memeluk dirinya sayang.

"Aigoo, jagoan appa sudah menantikan appa pulang heum? coba lihat! appa bawa mainan baru untuk kalian! pergilah bermain jangan berantem!"kedua nya melepas pelukkan nya serempak dan menatap binar sang mainan.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee cathih (makasih) apppaa!"ucap Soo rang, dan Yeon hanya tersenyum lebar.

Chuuuu.

Kai memejamkan matanya ketika kedua putra nya mencium pipi nya sebagai tanda terimakasih, dengan riang nya Soo menggandeng tangan Yeon menuju taman belakang. Kai tersenyum simpul, ia sangat capek hari ini entah kenapa ketika ia sampai di rumah melihat kedua putra nya rasa capek itu hilang begitu saja. Mata nya beralih pada istrinya yang ia bina selama hampir 5 tahun itu, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Kai sayang.

"Selamat datang, hubby"

* * *

Jong Dae sedang merapikan dokumen yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, si kembar sudah berangkat bersama Suho tadi pagi dan tinggalah ia sendirian di rumah yang bisa di bilang mewah itu. Saat ia akan memasukkan dokumen itu ke dalam laci, ia melihat sebuah foto sebenarnya ia malas melihat foto itu namun melihat foto Suho dengan Kyungsoo yang masih berstatus pacaran membuat hatinya tertoreh cukup dalam. Dia tau, sangat tau malahan karena cinta Kyungsoo tak akan hilang sampai nanti, apalagi ketika Suho menatap penuh arti seperti ada secuil harapan, kerinduan, rasa yang masih terpendam dan masih banyak lagi. Demi tuhan! tak apa jika ia yang tersakiti namun jika kedua putra mereka, Kai dan keponakan nya tersakiti ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri ataupun Suho. Dengan cukup kasar Jong Dae menghapus air mata nya mengambil jaket kesayangan nya dan pergi mencari ketenangan.

"Jong Dae-ah, anda mau kemana?"tanya Song ahjumma salah satu maid kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

"Ah, aku keluar sebentar ahjumma. Aku merasa bosan di rumah, jika Joon Dae dan Jong Myeon menanyakan. katakan aku sedang berkunjung Tao"

"Arraseo, berhati-hatilah"Jong Dae hanya mengangguk, dan meranjakan kakinya keluar. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar, ia menghirup nafas yang panjang dengan langkah pelan ia menelusuri jalan. Namun ia tidak mengetahui jika ada seorang namja menatap ia sendu, memendam sejuta kerinduan yang ia pendam sejak lama.

Seperti biasa di rumah kediaman Tao cukup ramai, apalagi melihat sang buah hati Huang Seok yang sedang bermain riang bersama sang suami. Ini pernikahan mereka yang berumur 2,5 tahun, entah ia sangat bersyukur bisa melihat dunia dan bisa mencintai Minseok suaminya. Belum lagi kini keluarga kecil mereka akan kedatangan keluarga baru, ya Tao mengandung buah hati mereka yang berumur 5 bulan dan berkelamin seorang perempuan. Sontak saja Minseok sangat senang, membawa istri nya itu kedalam dekapan nya dan mengecupnya dengan sayang.

"Zi, kenapa diam disitu sayang? kemarilah?"titahnya, membuat Tao tersenyum malu ketika Minseok memanggil kesayangan nya 'Zi'.

"Maaa, thini"ucap si kecil sambil mengayunkan tangan mungil nya agar ibunya bermain bersamanya. Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, Minseok dengan sigap memegang tangan istri dan menyuruhnya duduk di hamparan rumput hijau dan bersih.

"Ma, sae gi pa (lagi apa)?"tanya Huang Seok sambil mengelus perut nya dengan sayang.

"Sae lagi bobo, umm apa Huangie sayang dengan Minnie?"tanya nya sambil menatap mata kucing milik Huang Seok. Ya putri mereka bernama Kim Minzi, tentu saja Huang Seok langsung bersorak girang ketika eommanya mengandung seorang bayi dan berteriak "SAE! SAE!"

"Ne! Huangie thayang thama Minnie! Huangie akan melindungi Minnie! alau (kalau) ada penjahat yang atang (datang) Huangie langthung thelang ayak (kayak) powel lanjel! ciat ciat!"ucap nya sambil memperagakan gerakan kecil taekwondo yang di ajarkan oleh Minseok, kedua orang dewasa itu terkekeh geli melihat kecerdasan anak sulung. Minseok mencium pipi bapau miliknya dengan gemas membuat Huang Seok terkekeh geli sambi memeluk Tao dengan malu-malu nya.

* * *

Jong Dae masih berjalan sendiri menuju taman dengan secup coklat hangat di genggaman nya, ia pun memilih duduk dekat sungai han. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang, membiarkan pikiranya tenang dan hembusan angin membuat anak rambut nya ikut bergoyang. Seorang namja duduk di samping dirinya, namun ia belum sadar akan hal itu.

"Ah, di panas begini memang lebih enak berada di luar"ucap namja itu, membuat Jong Dae menoleh dan cukup terkejut siapa namja itu.

"Hyungsik oppa?"namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut.

"Jong Dae-ah lama tidak bertemu"Hyungsik adalah sunbae sekaligus sahabat dari high school, desas-desus ia menyukai JOng Dae sejak lama namun belum mengungkapkan perasaan nya.

"Omo! oppa! bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya nya dengan semangat, membuat namja itu terkekeh lalu mengusak pelan surai hitam milik Jong Dae.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"Jong Dae tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk.

"Aku baik oppa!"jawabnya membuat namja itu terkekeh.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hanya mencari angin segar, oh ya oppa kemana saja! kau tau, aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu"

"Hahaha aku sedang kuliah mengambil profesi, dan sekarang aku sedang menyusun skripsi membuat waktuku terkuras habis"Jong Dae menatap kagum namja itu, karena ia tau Hyungsik siswa pintar saat mereka bersekolah dulu.

"Wahhhh keren!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah berumah tangga dan memiliki dua anak kembar namja"seketika senyum Hyungsik memudar, tertegun mendengar sang pujaan sudah memiliki pasangan namun ia tersenyum sendu.

"Wah chukae, sepertinya kau melupakanku untuk datang pernikahan waktu itu"Jong Dae hanya menatap menyesal sunbae nya itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 pm Suho melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang tamu sambil melonggarkan dasinya, kedua anak kembar nya serius mengerjakan pr dan hanya ada Song ahjumma menemani mereka. Alis nya menyirit bingung biasanya istri nya akan datang menyambut kepulangan nya dan mengecup pipi nya. Namun kemana istri nya itu?

"Ahjumma, Jong Dae kemana?"Song ahjumma menghentikan menatap kedua anak kembar nan tampan lalu beralih sang tuan rumah.

"Ah dia bilang pergi mengujungi Tao, Joon Myeon"

"Jam segini belum pulang? apa ahjumma sudah menghubungi nya?"Song ahjumma hanya mengangguk.

"Ku rasa dia sedang perjalanan pulang Joon, atau mungkin saja dia mampir dulu ke rumah Jong In. ku liat dia membawa sesuatu ketika ia pergi"Suho mengangguk kecil dan bersiap kembali untuk mennjemput istrinya.

"Aku ke rumahnya Jong In dulu, pastikan Dae dan Myeon tidak tidur sampai larut malam ahjumma"Song ahjumma hanya menggulum senyum.

"Arraseo Joon, kka pergilah sebelum larut malam"Suho mengangguk dan melesat pergi menuju rumah sepupunya itu, bukankah itu berarti ia akan bertemu Kyungsoo?

* * *

Teng nong

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeee"Kyungsoo membukakan pintu nya dan membelakkan matanya ketika menemukan um mantan pacarnya itu.

"Eoh Kyung, apa Jong Dae ada?"mata bulat Kyungsoo menerjap kecil nan imut, membuat Suho harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aniyo, eonnie tidak kemari oppa? Wae? apa dia belum pulang?"

"Ne, Song ahjumma mengatakan dia pergi mengunjungi Tao dan dia membawa sesuatu yang akan di berikan pada Jong In"

"Lalu, apa oppa sudah menghubungi Tao"Suho menepuk dahinya pelan ah dia sangat lupa menghubungi istri sunbae nya itu.

'Yeobseo? Joon oppa?'

"Eoh, Tao apa Jong Dae tadi kesana?"

'Ne, baru saja pulang eung tadi bilang padaku dia akan mampir ke rumah Jong In'Suho mengjela nafas nya lega.

"Syukurlah, oppa tadi panik karena dia belum pulang jam segini. Kalau gitu oppa tutup dulu, salam buat Minseok hyung" Suho memutuskan sambungan ketika Tao hanya berguam 'hm'.

"Oppa bagaimana masuk dulu, diluar sepertinya dingin"Suho mengangguk kecil dan menutup pintunya, sedangkan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Apa Soo dan Yeon sudah tidur?"tanya nya sambil melirik Kyungsoo meracik coklat panas.

"Ne oppa, tadi pagi mereka piknik bersama haraboeji dan halmoni nya"Kyungsoo menyunguhkan coklat panas itu di meja.

"Gomapta, ah aku agak canggung jika kita berdua"Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyeruput coklatnya.

"Oppa kan sudah menjadi keluargaku juga, tak perlu canggung seperti itu"ucap nya, dan Suho terkekeh kecil ketika ada seikit noda pada bagian ujung bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau itu sudah berumur 26 tahun Kyung, kenapa masih suka belepotan begini"ucapnya sambil mendekatkan diri nya, awal nya dia akan menggunakan jarinya namun tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuat ia terpana, membuat jantung nya berdetak kencang. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih menghapus noda itu dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

Chu

"Sayang, aku..."Kai terpaku, begitupun dengan Jong Dae di belakangnya. Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah terpejam erat, membuka matanya lebar dan mendorong dada Suho.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"tanya Kai dengan nada sangat dingin. Jong Dae sudah memegang erat tangan sepupunya itu. Kyungsoo menunduk dalam, suara suami ketika marah sangat menyeramkan.

"Jong In, ini salahku jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo"Kai mendelik tajam Suho, dan membuat Suho menciut namun, ia harus menatap mata tajam itu.

"Kalian masih mencintai? AYO JAWAB AKU!"Jong Dae merinding ketika sepupunya itu berteriak sangat memilukan, Kai mengusap wajah nya kasar. Karena kedua nya tidak menjawab itu berarti tanda nya 'iya'.

"Jong In, sudahlah"Kai melirik sepupunya itu.

"Noona, mana bisa begini! kau keluargaku! ini keterlaluan noona, Suho hyung berjanji padaku, pada Kris hyung pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan melukaimu lagi"Kai melirik lagi kedua tersangka itu sedang menunduk.

"Nyonya Kim, masuklah ke kamar. Urusan kita belum selesai"Kyungsoo berfdiri dengan sangat pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka.

"Joonie ayo kita pulang"ucap Jong Dae melirik suaminya itu. Suho mulai berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil nya.

"Noona tidak menceritakan ini padaku?"Jong Dae hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak mau kau khawatir Jong In, ini ada makanan kesukaanmu noona membuatnya untukmu"Kai menerimanya dan memeluk pelan sepupunya.

"Noona bersabarlah, semoga tuhan membalas semuanya"Jong Dae tersenyum kecil lagi, namun ia tidak menangis karena dia kuat menghadapi semua ini.

"Kau juga, noona pulang dulu. Jangan kasar pada Kyungsoo, Arraseo?"Kai menggangguk kecil dan merekapun beranjak pulang. Sedangkan Kai pergi menuju taman dengan membawa soju menenangkan dirinya disana sebelum berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Tao memeluk erat Minseok mencari kehangatan disana, dan berkali-kali menghela nafas nya pelan membuat sang suami bingung. Dan menatap sayang istrinya itu.

"Waeyo Zi?"Tao menatap suaminya itu dan memeluk pria itu lebih erat.

"Baozi, tadi Joon Myeon oppa menelponku menanyakan keberadaan Jong Dae eonnie"Minseok mengelus pelan rambut panjang milik istrinya sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Lalu? apa yang kau khawatirkan sayang?"

"Apa Joon oppa masih menyipan rasa pada Kyungsoo?"pergerakkan Min Seok berhenti dan menatap kedua mata indahmilik Tao.

"Entahlah, lalu apa yang kau pikirkan heum"

"Jika iya, maka kedua sepupuku akan terluka kembali seperti waktu itu. Aku hiks aku tidak suka melihat mereka sedih seperti itu"Minseok menghapus air mata itu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Aku juga Zi, tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa aku takut hubungan mereka semakin memburuk. Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka bisa menyelesaikan permalahan yang di hadapi jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Apa kau, masih punya perasaan pada Jong Dae eonnie?"tanya nya dengan sorot ketakutan"Minseok terkekeh kecil dan kembali mengecup bibir itu tanpa bosan.

"Aniyo, aku sudah memilikimu saja sudah cukup Zi. Dia sudah bagaikan adikku jadi jika dia merasa terluka maka aku juga merasakannya"Tao mengembangkan senyumnya lalu melesakkan kembali ke pelukan suaminya.

"Wo ai ni, Baozi"

"Wo ai ni, Zi"ucap Minseok memeluk erat dan memejamkan matanya. Berdo'a semoga permasalahan itu segera selesai.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Dear My Family (Sequel Children From Future)

Author: Hyoran

Genre: Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Family, Drama, GS, Craick pair

Rated: T

Cast: -Dio

-Kai

-Kyungsan "Jongsoo"

-Yoogeu "Do Yeon"

-Aleyna Yilmaz "Mi Kyung"

Support cast: -EXO member

-Other

Disc: This stories belong to me

Warn! typo(S) everywhere!

Alur sedikit diubah dari polognya

Please if u don't like, close button "X"

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Aku bahagia telah memilikumu dan tentu malaikat kecilku,2 pangeran kecil ku Soo dan Yeon serta putri yang ku impikan dari dulu. Cinta ini terus membesar kita hadir malaikat kita,mengingat masa-masa rumit yang kita tempuh bersama. Saranghae Nae Yeobo Kyungsoo :*. FF abal-abal belum tamat udah keluar sequel,summary agak muram its GS FF pair:Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Kray/Suchen/Xiutao/other.

Author POV

Kai masih meneguk soju yang ke 5 nya, penampilan nya sudah sangat berantakan, kedua matanya sudah sayu dan mulai sedikit mabuk. Pikiran nya kacau, pandangan matanya kosong, dan juga kedua matanya sedikit memerah akibat menahan tangis. Ia melirik cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis nya, ia mengelus pelan sambil termenung, tanpa sadar ia terisak pelan.

"Wae?"tanya nya entah pada siapa, Kai mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat untuk meredam emosi nya. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar nya dengan pelan-pelan, mendekati sang suami yang ia tunggu namun tak kujung datang. Yeoja bermata bulat itu menatap miris sang suami yang terisak memilukan, dengan keberanian yang ia miliki ia mendekati Jong In dengan perlahan.

"Jong In-ah"Kai mengangkat kepala nya, Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar sambil memainkan jari nya gugup. Namun Kai dengan cepat membuang muka, tanda ia tidak ingin menatap istrinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, noona?"Kyungsoo terus menatap Kai meski dirinya tidak menatapnya. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir nya resah.

"A aku, tidak tau jika itu akan terjadi"Kai menatap kembali kedua matanya, menahan semua emosi yang ia tahan.

"Lalu kau diam saja? Bahkan kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku bukan?"mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca, hatinya remuk melihat Kai putus asa.

"A aniya, bukan seperti itu"Kai mengepalkan tangan nya erat menahan segala emosinya.

"Lalu seperti apa noona? Kau bahkan sudah melakukan hal seperti ini 2x terhadapku! Mungkin dulu memang aku bukan siapamu! Tapi kini kita sudah terikat noona! Ini sudah 5 tahun aku bersamamu dan sampai detik ini kau masih belum move on?"Kai menarik nafas nya sebentar, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Kyungsoo terisak pelan, pundaknya bergetar pelan.

"Mianhe Jong In-ah"Kai semakin menatap sang pujaan dengan terluka yang sangat dalam.

"Apa kita harus berpisah, noona?"Kyungsoo mendelik kaget, mata nya kembali meneteskan liquid bening.

"An an andwae, hiks jeongmal mianhe. Kajima, Jongie. Aku tak bisa tanpamu"Kai memejamkan matanya erat, ia menyambar kunci motor di dekatnya dan juga helm nya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk memantapkan hatimu, kita sudah seharusnya dewasa. Namun aku ingin sendiri terlebih dahulu, jangan menghubungiku atau mencariku. Aku akan pergi jauh sampai waktu yang tidak di ketahui"Kai berjalan dengan santai, walau berat ia harus memberi Kyungsoo peringatan atas yang dia lakukan padanya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai pergi, ia mengerti keadaan suaminya terluka kembali.

* * *

Jong Dae mempersiapkan semua masakan yang akan ia sajikan di pagi hari, setelah kejadian yang membuat hatinya terkoyak kembali ia memutuskan tidur dengan si kembar. Menyanyikan lulabi untuk buah hati, dengan diiringi tangisan pelan. Suho sudah selesai sarapan, ia berdiri lalu membenarkan posisi dasinya dengan sigap Jong Dae membenarkan dasinya dengan menatap sang istri dengan miris, kantung matanya terlihat jelas dengan perlahan ia mengusap bagian itu dengan lembut.

"Kau insomnia?"tanya nya. Jong Dae menatap suaminya tanpa ekspresi, setelah yakin dasi sudah rapih ia menepuk jas itu beberapa kali. Dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan Joon Myeon ke dapur untuk memberikan bekal kepada si kembar.

"Dae-ah, Myeon-ah, eomma sudah membuat bekal untuk kalian. Jangan lupa dimakan dan juga habiskan ne"kedua kembar indentik itu mengangguk semangat, tak lupa mereka mengecup pipi sang eomma sebelum berangkat menuju sekolah. Suho mengambil kunci mobil, ia mendekati Jong Dae menangkup kedua pipinya hendak mendium kening sang istri namun dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya lalu ia menurunkan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya.

"Cepatlah berangkat, kau akan telat ke kantor oppa"Suho menghela nafas nya pelan, ia mengandeng kedua anak nya dan mereka menghilang dari pandangan Jong Dae. Yeoja itu mengambil ponsel miliknya, menelefon Yixing.

"Yeobseo jie, hari ini kau ada waktu?"

"..."

"Hum, kau sedang di luar? Tadinya aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu, yasudah aku tutup telepon nya ne? salam untuk Kris ge"

"..."

"Ne"

Jong Dae menaruh ponsel nya ke dalam tas kecil, ia merilik jam yang menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Ia pun segera mencari udara segar, melupakan rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di hatinya. Sungai han tempat yang ia tuju sekarang, ia berjalan mengitari sungai itu dalam diam sambil memikirkan masalahnya. Ia padahal masih ingat janji sang suami dulu, dihadapan dirinya, Jong In, Kris, Min Seok, dan yang lain nya agar kejadian ini terulang kembali. Ia melirik cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manis nya, lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"tanya nya entah pada siapa, air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan pun meluncur di kedua pipinya. Tubuh nya terpelosok lemah, ia duduk di bangku dekat sungai, ia berkali-kali mengusap perlahan air matanya pelan. Tanpa sadar seseorang menyodorkan tissu ke arah nya, Jong Dae menatap tissu itu sebentar, ia melihat Hyungsik tersenyum lembut kearah nya.

"Oppa"Hyungsik mengusap pelan air pelan air mata itu, lalu menyodorkan tangan nya.

"Mau aku temani minum?"Jong Dae tersenyum lirih, ia menerima uluran tangan itu. Dan mereka pun meninggalkan sungai.

* * *

07.00 malam

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa, ketika kedua kakak beradik itu menanyakan sang ayah. Kedua anak nya begitu dekat dengan Kai, Kai selalu meluangkan waktu nya jika ia sedang libur kerja. Hanya saja ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Eomma, appa eodiseo?"tanya si sulung, Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah sambil mengusak gemas surai anak nya.

"Appa bilang ada panggilan kerja mendadak, mungkin dia akan lama"

"Memangnya appa pergi ke mana?"sesekali Kyungsoo mengelus pelan rambutnya, menatap sang putra dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengerti.

"Setau eomma, appa akan pergi ke paris"Jongsoo mengangguk kepala nya mengerti. Ia beralih pada adiknya.

"Yeon-ah, mau bermain dengan hyung?"si bungsu Kim itu langsung mengangguk senang.

"Ndeeeeeeeeee"Jongsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu menangkup pipi nya dan mencium pipi gembilnya dengan gemas. Kedua kakak beradik itu pun melesat pergi bermain, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap sendu kedua putranya. Ponsel nya berdering keras, ia segera mengangkat telepon nya.

"Eoh jie? Wae geure?"Kyungsoo mendengar Yixing terisak sangat pelan, Kyungsoo menajamkan kuping nya meyakinkan jika yixing benar sedang menangis.

"Soo-ya.. hiks... Jong Dae..."Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali, bibirnya mulai kaku ketika mendengar nama itu. Perasaaan nya mulai tidak enak.

"Ne, waeyo?"Yixing semakin terisak, samar-samar ia juga mendengar Kris menenangkan istrinya.

"Jong Dae... dia di perkosa"Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar, tangan nya bergetar hebat.

"Mwo?"

flashback

Jong Dae membuka mata nya perlahan, rasa pening menggorogoti kepalanya. Sejak ia melahirkan si kembar, sudah jarang ia minum soju sebanyak ini, perlahan ia menyadarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling. Tapi ia tidak tau dimana dia berada, ia mencoba mendudukan dirinya namun begitu nyeri di bagian kewanitaan nya. Mungkin ia sedang siklus haid, saat ia memastikan kewanitaan nya. Mata nya membelak sempurna, jantung nya berdegup sangat kencang, dia dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Terlihat hickey di beberapa tempat yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"A a apa yang terjadi?"Jong Dae juga mencium aroma sperma yang menghiasi ruangan, ia segera mengambil pakaian berserak nya. Memakainya dengan tergesa, ia sempat terhenti ketika Hyungsik keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"YA! IGE MYOYA? KAU... APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU"Hyungsik sedikit menyeringai ke arah Jong Dae dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita melakukan hal yang panas semalam"Jong Dae memerah menahan amarah.

"WAE! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, OPPA"Hyungsik mengangkat dagu Jong Dae dengan wajah angkuh nya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Plak

"Neo! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"Jong Dae segera meninggalkan Hyungsik sendirian dengan tangan nya yang terkepal erat.

Jong Dae memasuki bis dengan langkah lesu, ia mengambil tempat duduk lalu menyandarkan kepala nya pada kaca. Pikiran nya kosong, mengingat serpihan yang ia lupakan semalam. Ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan yang masuk, dirinya benar-benar kosong. Sesampai nya di Myeong Dong halte ia pun turun yang lagi-lagi dengan pandangan kosong, yeoja itu menelusuri jalan yang mulai sepi. Langkah kaki nya membawa tubuh nya entah kemana, langkah nya semakin melemah ketika ia sampai di rumah Kris-Yixing. Dan tiba-tiba dia tidak sadarkan diri di depan rumah mereka.

Hari semakin gelap, Yixing melirik jam yang menunjukan jam 9 malam. Kris dan Xingfan masih terjaga, mereka sedang membaca dongeng pengantar tidur. Yixing mengambil kunci rumahnya hendak mengunci pagar rumah, ia membuka sedikit pagar nya meyakinkan peliharaan nya sudah masuk (Yixing mempunyai seekor kucing yang sedang kasmaran, kadang ia lupa jika memasukan kucing nya ke dalam rumah) namun pergerakan matanya terhenti melihat sesosok orang yang terbaring di tanah. Bahkan Yixing mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali takut salah liat, namun sepertinya ia tidak lihat setelah itu ia mendekat menuju orang tersebut. Mata Yixing terkejut melihat siapa orang itu, ia menepuk pipi Jong Dae (orang itu) berkali-kali.

"Jong Dae-ya"Yixing meletakan kepala Jong Dae pada lengan nya, sambil menepuk pelan pipinya namun tidak ada respon. Ketika leher Jong Dae sedikit menoleh, Yixing menelan ludah nya kasar. Disana terdapat hickey warna keunguan yang pekat dan juga cukup besar, ia mencoba memeriksa bagian tubuh lain. Betapa kaget nya ia ketika disana banyak terbentuk hickey.

"Kris ge! Yifanieeeee!"teriak Yixing dengan suara mulai serak, mata nya mulai bekaca-kaca. Kris datang selang berikutnya, ia masih belum paham mendekati istrinya.

"Wae Xingie"Yixing langsung menatap suami itu dengan mata sembab nya, Kris yang masih belum 'peka' melirik orang yang sednag di pangku istri nya.

"Jong Dae!"ia langsung mengambil ahli tubuh nya, menggendongnya ala bridal. Setelah meletakan Jong Dae di kasur tamu, ia menelopon Suho dengan menahan emosi nya yang sudah melunjak.

"Ya, saekkia. Istrimu di rumahku. Kita bicara secara j-a-n-t-a-n"ucap nya padat dan sangat jelas. Ia melirik Jong Dae yang sedang di periksa oleh Yixing, bahkan ia sangat terkejut melihat tanda itu berada dimana-mana. Tanpa sadar ia menangis dalam diam.

flashback end

* * *

Semua berada di sana, terkecuali Kai yang masih dalam perjalanan. Bahkan Tao berada disana memeluk Minseok sambil menangis melihat sepupu jauh nya itu terluka kembali. Suho menatap istrinya bersalah, ia menatap lekat istrinya yang masih betah dalam tidurnya. Kris mendekap tangan nya di dada, menatap Suho seperti ingin mencicangnya.

"Kau tau ini karma kau menyakitinya"Suho mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya yang tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Aku tau, aku salah. Bahkan dia tetap bertahan ketika aku masih berpaling"

"Kau akan mati di tangan Kai, jika sudah melihat Jong Dae seperti ini Joon-ah"ucap Minseok setenang mungkin.

"Kau juga Kyungsoo, kau bahkan sudah punya Kai kenapa kau membuatnya kecewa lagi?"tanya Kris.

"Hiks jeongmal mianhe hiks eonnie terluka pasti karena aku"Luhan menghela nafas nya pelan, mata rusa nya itu sudah bengkak karena menangis.

"Kau tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu-"

"Kau tau Do Kyungsoo, hiks yang dikatakan olehmu itu benar! Jong Dae terluka karena kau! Dasar yeoja murahan!"ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh Baekhyun dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah"ucap Chanyeol menenangkan istrinya yang masih menangis.

"Hyung! Noona eodiseo?"tanya Kai dengan nafas terengah.

"Di kamar tamu, Yixing disana mungkin sedang memakaikan pakaian tidur"Kai langsung melesat menuju kamar tamu, tanpa tau Kyungsoo menatap nya dengan miris melihat pria yang dicintai nya itu mengurus.

"Kris-ah, aku duluan tak apa kan. Huang Seok sendirian di rumah, Tao juga sedang mengandung, tidak baik jika terlalu malam. Aku akan menjenguk nya kembali"Kris mengiyakan pria yang paling tertua disana.

"Sepertinya kami juga duluan hyung, sama seperti Min hyung anak kami sendiri"ucap Sehun yang dari tadi diam membisu yang lebih memilih menenangkan Luhan.

"Arraseo pulanglah Hun-ah, kau juga Yeol pulang saja. Kasihan Baekhyun sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis"kedua pria itu menangguk lalu pulang secara bersama. Kai datang dengan wajah yang berantakan, ia duduk di depan Kris. Sambil memeras rambut nya.

"Hyung bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?"Kris menghela nafas nya pelan, ia menuangkan air meniral ke dalam gelas lalu memberikan kepada Kai.

"Minumlah dulu, kau berantakan sekali Kai"Kai langsung meminum dengan sekali teguk, lalu ia menaruh perlaham gelas itu di meja.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti seperti apa detailnya, yang pasti Jong Dae di perkosa. Hickey nya terdapat dimana-mana, pergelangan tangan nya juga sedikit memerah"

"Suho hyung mengapa diam saja? Kau lihat bukan istrimu terbaring disana?"tanya Kai dengan sedikit emosi, Kyungsoo yang di kursi berbeda namun dekat dengan kursi Kai. Memegang tangan Kai lalu mengelus dengan pelan. Namun Kai langsung menepis nya, dan menatap tajam istrinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku noona, aku masih marah padamu. Melihat Jong Dae seperti ini semakin aku ingin meledak saja, ini memang bukan salahmu. Tapi melihat kondisi nya seakan kau juga penyebab dia seperti ini noona"Kyungsoo kembali menangis, menatap mata dingin milik Kai.

"Hiks Jonginie, nan jeongmal mianhe"Kai mendengus kesal, semakin menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Noona, ayo kita bercerai"

TBC

halo-halo #digamparreader

maafkan daku yang melupakan ff ini sampai debuan

untung di ingatkan oleh fans gans tercintah #ditimpuk

serius aku bukan nya gak niat lanjut, tapi ya klu lagi mood aku bakal rilis/plak

awal nya aku mau riis updet ff ini pas tgl 31 kemarin

bertepatan 3 th aku jadi author ffn

cuma ya itu mood nya lgi gak bgus hehe/plak

jdi maaf udh bikin kalian nunggu lama

dan makasih sudah mau menunggu ff ini juga yang lain nya

sekali lagi maafkan

semoga chaps ini membuat kalian puas ya cuyunk

mungkin ada yg ingin timpuk aku di bm atau line sihlakan review sja disini #jgnmau!

nanti aku bls lewat pm okeh

gamsahamida ^o^


End file.
